powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Adjutant Shiima
: Shiima is the former princess of , whose people are able to fight with psychic powers called . She is most notable for her deep, masculine voice. As part of a ceremony for raising princesses on Planet Amanga, Shiima was taken from her mother as a baby and raised by Uba, a Space Beast who possessed milk to help her grow up. Due to not having any connections with her mother, she became cold, emotionless and without any pity or love that would typically exist due to a mother's love, thus making her the perfect general for Bazoo's army. However, some of her accusations appear to be a lie, with some of her memories displaying having a happy, normal childhood even with her training to be queen. During a battle with General Giluke after he had left the main Gozma forces and became Super Giluke, Shiima loses her memory and displays a much different personality from her typical one: she is feminine in appearance and even in voice! While being observed by Hiryuu Tsurugi, he comes to a conclusion that this may be Shiima's true personality and that something happened to make her the way she typically is. Ultimately Shiima regains her old self, denying everything that the Changeman had seen and appearing to return to the Gozma as herself. As the Gozma begin to reach desperation in their battle tactics, Giluke begins to transform his former allies into Space Beasts, which he ultimately does to Shiima transforming her into Zuune. Though appearing to be mindless in this form, a piece of Shiima's conscious remained which emerged around her monstrous face; this is further reawakened due to the power of a song played by Waraji, Gator's son, that reminded her of her home-world. With the guidance of Tsurugi and Waraji's song, Shiima frees herself from the Zuune body and once again declares she rather defeat the Changeman as herself. The Zuune body ultimately returns to combat after absorbing several Hidrers, but is defeated easily by the Changeman. After the defection by Navigator Gator against all orders of the Gozma commanders, Shiima begins to further question her connection to the Gozma and reaffirm her desire to be princess of Amanga once again. This is further solidified with the desperate usage of the Gozma of the Space Beast Daryl, a being who annihilated her entire planet due to possessing a power that was the exact opposite of her own Amanga Force, due to their reaction being powerful enough to hurt the Changeman. With Booba likewise realizing that there was no purpose in being the Gozma any further, he ends up enacting a plot to "remove" Shiima, striking her down with his sword supposedly killing her. Yet shockingly, Shiima not only revives but likewise transforms back to her princess form and regains her memories and even her voice! Booba, in his last action before his final death to Tsurugi, used his weapon to both kill her Gozma identity while reviving her as she was before becoming a Gozma commander. Shiima joins with the Earth Defense Force during the final battle with the Gozma, including with Bazoo himself. After his defeat, Shiima returns to space on Shuttle Base with many others aliens on Earth due to the Gozma, presumably to restore Amanga to how it was prior to it's takeover. - Turboranger clipshow Adjutant Shiima appears in the clips from Dengeki Sentai Changeman seen in the first episode of Kousoku Sentai Turboranger. Beasts *Volta (21) Notes *Shiima is the first villainess to survive at the end of the season and turn good. *Shiima's storyline parallels Power Ranger's villainess Astronema: a galactic female who was manipulated by a villain in a circumstance beyond her control yet who ultimately had good noble intentions and became freed with the assistance of a noble ally. *The reason behind Shiima's male voice is due to her actress being a model, thus giving her no acting experience prior to Changeman Category:Dengeki Sentai Changeman Category:Sentai Villains Category:Sentai Villains Who Became Good Category:Female Sentai Villains Category:Great Star League Gozma Category:Sentai Other Warriors